The current invention relations to wall mounted electrical junction box for power and low voltage signal connections of related electronic components.
Electronic components used in audiovisual systems are subject to damage from electrical power surges. Numerous technologies and designs exist for either disconnecting equipment from such damaging conditions, or shunting the power to a ground connection via a nonlinear component. However, effective implementation of the schemes and designs requires interconnected components to be connected with a single ground source.
Moreover, typical audiovisual systems utilizes multiple powered components, which are interconnected to receive and transmit relatively low voltage signals. To the extent that some of these components are physically separated from other components, for example the visual display unit for home theater system might be located across the room from a cabinet containing the DVD player or high-definition television encoder, low voltage signal wire cabling is preferably routed through walls to avoid physical hazards as well as a cluttered appearance.
Although power and signal cables might be physically separated outside of the interconnected components, over voltage conditions, arising from unstable line voltage, or lightning strikes, can propagate through multiple components in the absence of an appropriately designed system. Accordingly, there exists a need for connection devices that can facilitate the installation of multiple, physically separated audiovisual components of them in a manner that readily provides necessary surge protection.
Their exists a further need for connection devices that can be readily installed in walls and accommodate a wide variety of low voltage signal connectors to might be encountered when combining various types of displays, video processors, audio equipment, data communication equipment and/or computers.
There remains a further need for such a connection devices that permits various audiovisual components to be mounted nearly flush to the structural walls or other architectural features yet the same time accommodate a variety of connected plugs sizes.